


Somebody Save Me

by Dorktastic_N7



Category: Smallville
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktastic_N7/pseuds/Dorktastic_N7
Summary: Emma has been through more in the last few years than most experience in a lifetime. Between losing her family twice and now possibly her best friend, she’s not in the best mental place right now. So why is this guy so adamant about getting to know her? Why go to all that trouble over a stranger? How do his eyes see into her like no one else? Maybe she should get off this ledge and find out.Lex Luthor is tired. Tired of his father and his constant pressure to be perfect. Tired of fake friends who only want him for his money. Tired of pretending everything is fine when he died the day he burried his mother. Just when he decides to give up, he stumbles upon a young girl. How can such a broken thing, make him feel so whole? He wants to save her and he doesn’t even know her name.





	Somebody Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. I’ve been seriously obsessing over Smallville recently and when I obsess I write. I hope someone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Edit: This is a prologue for the Beautiful Disaster series.

   
   
  Emma dangled her beat up converse over the side of the building. She sighed heavily, watching as the winter breeze caught stray newspapers and flyers down below. The streets of Metropolis were still busy after midnight, luckily there was a relatively empty ally Emma could aim for. Maybe she didn’t have to ruin someone else’s life if she ended hers. She could picture the headlines, “Depressed Teen Flattens Sidewalk Santa”. That and other such lovely thoughts were rudely interrupted by a male voice behind her.  
   
  “Ya know, if you really wanna go, a grungy ally can’t be the last thing you want to see.” The smooth voice mused as it approached her slowly. She could tell that he was trying to sound bored, falling short as it wavered when he asked, “Why don’t you come over here and we can talk about it? How about a nice burger or a cup of hot coco?”    
   
  His voice carried a lazy authority, and it made her cautious. It was like he expected her to just do it, to get up and go with him. She wondered absently if he was a cop, surely they had shown up by now.  
   
  “I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to leave me alone?” She asked bitterly.  
   
  “Well it IS my party, and that unfortunately means I have to make sure people have a good time. Which you clearly aren’t.” He inched closer to her again and she turned her head to one side and sighed again.  
   
  “I’m sorry to bother you. It’s not like I woke up this morning planning on flinging myself off a roof.” Once she said it out loud she knew it was only a half truth, lately she’d had similar thoughts but today had started out so well.  
   
  They were both silent for a moment, as she tried to get a hold on herself. She heard him move again, he was close enough for her to smell him on the wind, leather with a hint of lilac. When she finally spoke again, it was barely a whisper.  
   
  “Why do you even care?” The question hung there like an accusation, as if this whole scene was somehow his fault and she hated herself for it.   
   
  “I don’t know, I just do.” He answered softly. The aloofness melting away, only to be replaced by a quiet vulnerability.  
   
  “You don’t even know me.” She said as she stood abruptly, flinching inwardly at his sharp intake of breath.  
   
  “You’re right, I don’t.,” He admitted breathlessly, “But I’d like to, if you’ll let me.”  
   
  She turned to face him then, slowly for his benefit. When she met his gaze, she forgot how to breathe. The man couldn’t be much older than her, maybe seventeen or eighteen. She took in his lean form as he stood dangerously still, just outside of her reach. As he moved to cross his arms, the wiry muscle underneath his gray sweater roiled like crashing waves.  
   
  She tore her gaze from his arms to take in the rest of his appearance, pressed gray slacks, black leather shoes and she could see a discarded black jacket behind him. Black leather gloves graced long, slim fingers and she could see the glint of a watch on his left wrist.  
   
  His face seemed to be cut form marble, angular with a thin jaw that was set firmly, a scar over his top lip that pulled at his soft smile. His head was completely bald. She thought it was an odd choice but it suited him. All things considered, he was handsome.   
   
  But it was his eyes that finally broke her resolve, steel blue and bright against the darkness. They pleaded softly to her with words he couldn’t say. Even as her own eyes pricked with unshed tears, his begged her to live.

They tore into her very being and stripped her bare of all her defenses. It should have scared her, but she felt safer in his gaze than she had in a long time. That feeling bid her legs to move, falling into his arms as he pulled her away from the ledge.  
   
  “Shit,” He whispered, his voice vibrating in his chest as he held her against it. “It’s alright. You’re safe now, I’ve got you.”

   He continued to softly reassure her as he rubbed circles on her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she curled herself into him. And honestly she didn’t care, she’d been through hell and felt entitled to a break down. But she knew she had to let go eventually, and after a few minutes, she slowly loosened her grip on his sweater.  
   
  “Let’s get you inside.” He breathed as he pulled back reluctantly, as though he feared she would disappear if he let go. She still had her head down, almost embarrassed to face him. When finally met his gaze he was smiling, but she could unshed tears in his eyes. She nodded weakly as he led her back into the building.  
   
 ———————————————————————  
   
  Emma let him guide her through the next few minutes, as they descended stairs and passed through winding halls. He hesitated at one point, making her look at him. He looked briefly between her and the elevator, a question hung in the air. She smiled briefly and shook her head. That seemed to help him with his decision as he set his shoulders and turned down the hallway to another door. He produced a key card from his pants pocket and opened the door.

The room was more of like an apartment, with a small living room and a full kitchen. He led her to an electric fireplace and deposited her onto the small sofa beside it. She sighed when she felt the warm air hit her face.  
   
  “So where are you staying?” He asked as he sat down beside her. When she didn’t answer right away, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. “I am working on the assumption that you are not from around here. Am I wrong?”   
   
  “No, I mean I don’t. See the thing is, I think I just lost my only friend and I was staying with her.... so no. I don’t think I have anywhere to go.” She looked into the faux flames, trying desperately to steady her breathing.  
   
   “Well you’ve gained a new one, if you’ll have me.” He extended a gloved hand which she shook weakly. It was only then that she realized she was wearing a long black coat.   
   
  “Yours?” She asked lamely as she pulled it tighter around herself.   
   
  “You seemed to need it more than I did.” He answered while pretending to stare into the fire. He was still watching her from the corner of his eye, gauging her emotional state.   
   
  “Thank you.” she blurted out suddenly. Now that she could think straight, she was fully able to appreciate everything he had done for her already.  
   
  “I’m just glad the promise of food appeals to most people.” He said as he chuckled to himself and looked anywhere but at her. “So room service? It doesn’t have to be a burger, I think they have sandwiches, or maybe some pasta?” 

She watched him now, forcing a relaxed smile, as she agreed. He quickly ordered pasta, which arrived pretty quickly. He stayed standing until it arrived and quickly brought over two plates. She was suddenly starving and dove into the pasta with gusto, downing a whole glass of water as well. 

While they ate, she had time to think. Had he really just downplayed saving her life so easily. Did he really not get how crazy this all was? Maybe he didn’t fully appreciate how close she really was. Well she refused to let him brush this off.  
   
  “Seriously, you just saved my life and I don’t even know your name.” She said as he removed their dishes. She finally made him sit still by placing her hand over his, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Thank you.”

He tensed immediately, his practiced mask dropping suddenly. For a moment she thought he would pull away. But just as quickly as he had stilled, he was moving again as he grabbed her hand. Pulling off a leather glove with his teeth, muttering curses under his breath.  
   
  “Your hands are still like ice! How long where you on that damn roof anyway?” He pulled off his second glove in a similar manner and began rubbing her hands between his own, trying to get her blood circulating. It then it was her turn to shock him, when she grabbed his left hand.

She studied it for a moment, turning it over. Slowly tracing the lines made by the leather gloves and skimming over the silver watch on his wrist. Then she flipped it over and traced the lines of his palms. It was nice and toasty by the fireplace, but he shivered all the same.   
   
  “This is one of those moments that I wish I was a palm reader.” She muttered as she laced her fingers in his absently. He didn’t move at first, he just stared at their interlocked fingers with an unreadable expression.  
   
  “Why?” He finally asked in that quiet voice from the roof, and she knew he wasn’t talking about her previous comment. As the words left his mouth, he squeezed her hand experimentally. He stared at their entwined hands for a moment longer, before turning his gaze on her once more. 

The power behind those blue eyes pierced into her very soul. She knew she couldn’t lie to him, didn’t want to. Her hands tightened reflexively as she took a few shaky breaths before he continued.   
   
  “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.” He whispered, slowly tracing her knuckles with his thumb. “Was it something that happened tonight?”

  She sighed and laid her head back. She knew she looked a mess. Her make-up was smeared from crying, her favorite jeans were torn, and she was sure she had bruises forming on her throat. That evidence would fade away soon enough, she wondered if the memories would fade one day as well.  
   
  “This whole night was a bad idea.” she said as she let go suddenly and braced her hands on the sofa. He didn’t move away, he simply dropped his released hand onto the cushion next to hers. Fingers barely touching, somehow sensing she still needed that human contact.  
   
  “It wasn’t just what happened, I’ve had a pretty rough year, few years actually. I’ve … lost people. My friend, Sera, talked me into coming to this party to blow off some steam. To find some normalcy I guess. We had been here a while before we met up with David.”

“We knew him from school and he always seemed nice. When he invited us upstairs I was hesitant but Sera talked me into it. I didn’t know the other guy but Sera seemed to, she even held his arm as we went up the elevator. Everything seemed fine until we got to their room and David started touching me.” She paused to collect her thoughts. He nodded, encouraging her to continue.  
   
  “I told him that I wasn’t interested and wanted to leave. David’s friend called me a tease but Sera said she wanted to stay. I left, reluctantly, to get some air and by the time I went back. I could hear her screaming. Before I could react, David had me against the wall, hands wrapped around my throat.” Her voice hardened as she continued. 

“I could hear Sera crying. She told them to stop. She begged them to, but they wouldn’t listen. I managed to knee David in the groin and he shoved me to the floor.”  
   
  She looked at him through her lashes. He was shaking with barely contained rage. She could see it building up inside him as his eyes turned into hard gray stones. She wondered absently what he would do if they were there in front of them right now.  
   
  “I finally got over to Sera and pushed the other guy off of her. He hit the wall and didn’t get up. I guess David was still on the floor because I was able to grab Sera and we bolted to the stairwell. He caught up to us though and slammed Sera’s head against the railing.”  
“That’s where it gets a bit hazy. I just remember being so mad, David was headed towards me and then ... he was falling down the stairs...” She was shaking again, this time in rage more than anything else she had felt that night.

“I didn’t check to see if he was ok, I just got Sera to her feet and tried to pull her towards the door. But she just stared at me like I’d grown horns or something. She was afraid of me.”

“She told me to stay away from her, that I cause nothing but pain. I don’t remember what else she said or how I ended up on the roof. It hadn’t been my plan, to jump I mean. Not at first, but as I sat up there with nothing to do but evaluate my life. I guess something broke in me, it had been there for a while. Ever since… I lost my brother. But I’m glad you found me, you stopped me from giving up.”  
   
  Once her story was over, a heavy silence filled the apartment. It was broken by the shrill beeping of a cellphone. He squeezed her fingers as he stood and walked over to the large glass window. It was building security, he repeated her story and after a moment of thought asked to be informed if David woke up.

She caught that detail and a wave relief and nausea hit her. He wasn’t dead, she had’t killed him. But a small part of her wished she had and that scared her. When he’d finished the call, he took a few breaths before he spoke again.   
   
  “Officer Jenkins says a Sera Moore is asking about you, and she has told them what happened.” He said slowly.

“She’s ok?” Emma asked softly.

“She’s shaken up a bit but otherwise unharmed. Apparently you got her out of there before ...” His answer trailed off as he continued to stare out the window.

“Thank god.” She breathed as she walked over to him, instinctively leaning into him. He stiffened at first, but soon his arm snaked around her shoulders. She noticed the way his jaw tightened as sucked in a shaky breath, almost like the closeness they shared was painful. But he didn't’t let go. The sky was starting to bleed into the pinks and oranges of dawn when he finally spoke again.

“We should get you back, downstairs I mean.” He said reluctantly, his arm tightening around her almost in protest.

“Ok.” She replied softly, “And … its Emma by the way.”

“Lex.” He offered with a ghost of a smile, “It’s nice to meet you, Emma.” 

Her heart fluttered as he said her name, almost reverently. He moved towards to door then, leaving her to follow him in her own time. She shimmied out of his coat and laid it on the sofa. They both hesitated before stepping onto the elevator, feeling the end of whatever this was approaching. 

As the floors slowly ticked down, she was hit with a sudden wave of fear. Fear of losing this feeling, losing him forever. This boy who she’d just met, who’s soul knew hers so well. She turned into him and threaded her arms around his waist, squeezing as hard as she dared.

“What is this for?” His voice strained but she didn't loosen her grip.

“Just, wanted to I guess...” Emma whispered as Lex reciprocated the hug, “I guess this is goodbye?” 

“I suppose it is.” He answered softly, brushing his fingers through her honey blonde locks.

She had been thinking on their ride down, going over the nights events in her head. She tried to analyze the way Lex made her feel. He was kind and thoughtful in small ways, he made her feel safe and strong. He didn’t treat her like a child or victim. He treated her like she was his equal. She blushed as she stared up at him, noticing the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and made a decision.

She pulled back from him and placed a shaky hand on his cheek. He stared at her in confusion, not daring to move. Not even breathing, as her lips brushed lightly against his. When she pulled back, his eyes were wide, cracks forming in their icy blue depths.

“I wanted to thank you again, for everything.” She said softly as she caressed his cheek lightly. “I just wish this didn’t have to end.”

“Me too.” He whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

At the ding of the elevator bell, he pulled away suddenly. His neutral mask slipping back into place just as the door opened to the hotel lobby. She watched as he walked away, stumbling after him for a moment before Sera ran over and embraced her. She was sobbing and it took Emma a moment to calm her down.

She apologized over and over, saying she wasn’t thinking clearly. Emma looked her over but she seemed alright for the most part, she had a bandage over her left brow though. She continued apologizing, but Emma only half listened as she scanned the lobby for Lex.

He was standing a few feet away, talking with a group of policemen. His shoulders tensing slightly as one of the officers made a few gestures and pointed in her direction. He turned back sharply and strode back to her with anger visible in his gait. His face was placid, however, as he walked swiftly past her. As he entered the elevator again, his eyes met hers for the last time. 

Of all the emotions that had been stirred that night, she never wished to see what she saw behind his gaze. A deep anguish and unbearable loneliness called out to her, even as the doors closed over his raised hand. She hoped against fate, that she would see him again one day. That one day, she would have the chance to return his kindness. That maybe, she would save him.


End file.
